


《梦》

by momokuuuuuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokuuuuuu/pseuds/momokuuuuuu





	《梦》

01  
漩涡鸣人离开了木叶。

当佐助从鹿丸那里得到这个消息之后，他不顾任何人的阻拦，第一时间冲到了鸣人家里 ，他需要求证，他才不相信那个笨蛋会做出叛村这样的事情，鸣人他，他明明比任何人都热爱这个地方。

但是，在鸣人那个不能被称作家的小屋子里,佐助感觉不到任何他的气息，桌子上堆放着吃剩的泡面，还有喝剩下一大半的牛奶。看着牛奶盒子，佐助想起鸣人对他说过，“真的每天都有在喝牛奶，却还是没有长高，我的心愿只是要超过佐助就好了。”这个吊车尾的笨蛋，明明什么都做不好，唯一做成的一件事情居然是叛村，佐助现在完全不知道自己是应该佩服他的勇气，还是应该嘲笑的他的愚蠢。

佐助现在唯一清楚知道的是，他气极了漩涡鸣人。

当樱还有鹿丸他们赶到鸣人家里的时候，看到的已经是一片凌乱，佐助像是在泄愤一样把所有能扔能砸的东西都毁的差不多了。

“够了！佐助。”小樱试图阻止佐助，但他已经疯魔了。

“为什么，那个笨蛋明明口口声声说着想要成为火影,现在却跑出去投靠不知道哪里来的叛忍，他到底想做些什么！”

樱根本拦不住佐助，鹿丸见状，直接把樱拉开了，“让他去吧，他现在最需要的就是发泄。”

佐助跟鸣人的关系，鹿丸大概是看得最清的那一个。

砸累了，骂累了，佐助瘫坐在鸣人的床边，他注意到了放在床头柜上的相架，他记得，里面放着的是七班的合照，但现在照片没有了。

既然决定了要走，为什么不走得彻底一点，带走了照片又算怎么回事，但凡有一点点的不舍得，为什么又不留下。

 “鸣人他一定是有苦衷的。”樱看着没有了照片的相架，像是在对着自己说，又像是在劝说着佐助。“我们能做的就是带他回来！”

“我会把他带回来！那个蠢货！”佐助的眼睛，是血红的颜色，像花朵一样艳丽。

纲手本来只是让鹿丸带队去找鸣人，但是佐助一定要跟着前往，他说了，一定要亲自带回鸣人，纲手扭不过他，只能嘱咐他，小心。

纲手让佐助去，其实心里还是抱着鸣人会念同伴之情不会下狠手的心思，她想，他或许会手下留情，或许佐助可以劝服他，或许他们会一起回来，那样她可以当作什么都没有发生，只当是孩子的一场闹剧。

但当鹿丸带着仅存一口气的佐助回来的时候，纲手知道，自己错了，那天晚上鸣人可以下手打晕雏田，今天他也一样可以把昔日的伙伴打到半死不活。

鸣人或许想告诉他们，他很决绝。

木叶的高层会议，他们想把漩涡鸣人列为叛忍，纲手争取了很久，她一直都相信，那个眼睛里闪烁着蓝色光芒的少年会回来。

“木叶不会再接纳他，他对同伴都能下狠手！”

木叶不会不愿意再接纳漩涡鸣人，相反的，或许是漩涡鸣人已经对木叶彻底失望。

02  
医院浓烈的消毒水气味，真的很难闻。

小樱坐在佐助病床边，把削好的苹果放在了桌子上，但直到苹果开始变色泛黄，他们也没有说一句话。

是鹿丸他们的到来打破了沉默。

“纲手大人说了，不会把鸣人列为叛忍。”

众人松了一口气，佐助却呆呆地看着窗外，依旧是一言不发。

大家都觉得过分尴尬，最终还是小樱说了句，“佐助，照顾好自己，我们先离开了，明天再过来。”

所有人准备起身。

“我会带他回来，不论付出什么代价。”这么多天以来，佐助第一次说话，他的声音略带着沙哑，但很坚定。

“我知道的，佐助你一定可以把他带回来，也只有你做得到。”小樱的眼里噙着泪。

待所有人离开，佐助却叹了一口气，他回想起来那天，他明明只差一点就能顺利带鸣人回来，但是他没想到，鸣人如此决绝，虽然是他说要用尽全力比一场，但鸣人比他想象的更认真。

最后的交战，只有一毫之差，他的心脏就会被鸣人捅穿，他不知道鸣人是不是已经手下留情，这相差的一毫，是不是他对木叶最后的留恋。

终结之谷，他没能带回鸣人，这大概会是一辈子的心结。

到底鸣人为什么要走，佐助一直都想不通，在知道鸣人离开的消息之后他在想，在追回鸣人的路上他在想，在跟鸣人交战的时候他在想，还有在被鸣人重伤之后他还是在想，甚至于在昏迷之后，他嘴里念的只有，“为什么要走？”。

自从宇智波被灭门，除了想要找哥哥复仇之外，他不再有别的心思，但是鸣人让他对这个世界再次燃起了希望，他不再执着于报仇，他有了伙伴，有了老师，有了朋友。

他曾经以为，叛村的会是他自己，那个雨天，模糊的像在做梦，他甚至有点分不清，要逃离木叶的到底是谁，直到他感觉到身体上的疼痛，他才清醒过来。

明明想报仇的是他，大蛇丸最先找上的是他，为什么走掉的会是鸣人。

鸣人劝说他放下仇恨的话，他字字记在心里。

他一定要寻回鸣人，他要问个清楚。

在医院的这些日子，小樱经常来看他，佐助的起居基本都是由她照顾的，鹿丸也单独来过几次，其余的同级生也偶尔一同来探探病，问候两句。

但今天有所不同，大家放下手里探病的水果都离开了，日向雏田却没走。

“你有话要跟我说？”佐助先一步开了口，之前他不曾与日向有过任何的交流，但他知道雏田喜欢鸣人，那一日鸣人离开，见过他最后一面的也是日向雏田。

“鸣人离开是为了你。”雏田直视着佐助的双眼，这大概是她这辈子最大胆的时刻。

佐助没有出声，现在的他还想不明白，为什么说鸣人叛村是为了他。

“那天晚上，鸣人只跟我说了两句话，佐助放不下的事，我替他完成，他在笑，就像平常那样。”雏田说着眼眶红了，“他让我不要告诉你，我想了很久，觉得你有知道的必要。”

佐助的手攥紧了身下的被子，他想起了，大蛇丸找到他之后，他本抱着离开木叶的心思去找鼬报仇，但鸣人看穿了他，他们谈过。

“我知道了。”他知道了。

雏田离开了医院。

佐助忽然回想起几年前在那条小河边，鸣人看他一个人坐在那儿，便跟他搭话。

他说，“我们做朋友吧佐助。”

我们没有家，但我们有彼此，我一定会把你带回来。

03  
三年不过是一晃眼的功夫。

“佐助，有…有鸣人的消息了！”小樱推开了佐助的房门，她想尽快把这个好消息告诉佐助。

这三年里，他们一直在等，却很少有鸣人的消息传回来。

在听到小樱收到的情报之后，佐助想立刻出发去找鸣人，却被卡卡西拦住了，他们需要一个计划。

最终，卡卡西带着队伍，佐助，小樱，还有新加入七班的佐井一同上路去找鸣人。

消息很模糊，只说了鸣人现在在火之国的边界，靠近风之国的地方。

离消息所说的地方越近，佐助却越是害怕，他不知道鸣人现在变成了什么样子，他究竟能不能亲手把他带回来，他从没这般不自信过。

一路上都很顺利，但是没想到，在快到目的地的时候，他们中了埋伏。

佐助跟小樱他们走散了。

树林里的雾气很重，这很不正常，明明已经是正午，就算是深林也不该是这副景象，一定是有人刻意为之。

鸣人。

这是佐助第一个跳出来的想法，事实证明他想的没有错。

“佐助，我们又见面了。”远处走近的不是别人，正是失踪了三年的漩涡鸣人。

“鸣人…”他不一样了，佐助看得出来，他的眼神不一样了，“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”鸣人走上前去，他们靠得很近，佐助甚至能感觉到鸣人的呼吸。

“我的仇恨，是我自己的事情，什么时候轮的到你一个外人插手！你这个笨蛋！管好自己的事情不就行了吗！”佐助很少会这么不冷静。

“我想你搞错了，我不为任何人，我只是厌烦了在木叶的生活，为什么都是孤儿，我就要遭受那种对待，身体里有九尾我就是怪物吗！我要证明自己，我比你们都要强！”

他在撒谎，佐助知道，鸣人一定是在撒谎，这不过都是他的借口，“跟我回去，鸣人，木叶会再接纳你的，我们也是，你不在叛忍的名单上，你还有回头的余地。”

“接纳我？凭什么，你为什么不问问我是不是还愿意接纳木叶，佐助，三年过去了，我以为你会有所成长，但你比三年前更幼稚了。”鸣人伸出手，轻轻触碰着佐助的护额，“这个护额就是枷锁。”

“你不是这样的！鸣人！”佐助攥紧了鸣人的手腕，他不想再放开，他怕眼前这个人会再次离开，“跟我走！”佐助所有的理智都崩盘了，他冲动得像个十二三岁的少年。

“你真的想我回去吗？”鸣人对着佐助笑了，他嘴角上挑，眼神里透露着意味不明的东西，佐助突然觉得自己仿佛不认识这个漩涡鸣人，接着，鸣人说出的话，让佐助觉得，面前这个人根本就是假冒的。

“那佐助，跟我做爱吧。”说罢，鸣人亲吻了佐助的手背，还伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下，这样的画面，触动了佐助的神经，他极力克制自己内心不明的情绪。

“你疯了！”佐助的声音是颤抖的。

“对，我疯了！”

04  
“我以为我们是朋友。”佐助直视鸣人，妄图从他的眼睛里看出些什么。

“我早就没有朋友了，从我离开木叶的那一天开始。”鸣人甩开了佐助的手，转而推倒了他，随后跨坐在佐助的身上，一气呵成的动作，让佐助没有时间反应。

等佐助想起来要反抗的时候已经被鸣人压在草地上，双手被擒住，动弹不得。

鸣人低下头，吻住了佐助，因为不敢置信他真的会这样做，佐助瞪大了眼睛，黑色的眸子紧紧盯着面前这人，像是要看穿他心里的想法。

感觉到鸣人灵巧的舌头舔过自己的嘴唇，探入深处，佐助除了震惊之外，产生了别样的情绪。

鸣人的舌头很软，温温热热。

一开始鸣人只是试探的用舌头触碰着，见佐助呆愣着没有任何的反应，他开始贪婪地吮吸。

鸣人的左手钳制住佐助的双手，将他们高举过头顶，右手不安分的伸进佐助的衣服下摆，他没有多想就把衣服推到了上去，佐助的身体他看得一清二楚。

少年还未发育完全的肉体，介于男人与女人之间，鸣人贪婪的用手抚摸着佐助的腰身，一点一点向上。

与鸣人麦色的肌肤不同，佐助的肤色白得出奇，像是不曾见过阳光一般。

“鸣人，停手吧。”佐助的脸上没有任何的表情，没有羞愤，更没有愉悦。

“如果我说不呢。”鸣人说罢，低下头开始舔弄佐助的身体，从小腹开始，一路向上，直到佐助的脖颈，他才停下，随后，他们注视着彼此，鸣人再一次亲吻了佐助。

“还记得我们第一次接吻的时候吗？”

佐助当然记得，在忍者学校，那个乌龙的吻，虽然只是短暂的触碰，他却清楚记得鸣人嘴唇的温度，还有他嘴里味增拉面的味道。

“我一直没忘记。”说罢，鸣人把佐助的耳垂含在了嘴里，他一直没有松开对佐助的钳制。

“够了鸣人。”佐助加重了语气，“真的够了。”

他的拳头越握越紧。眼神也变得越发凌厉。

“不够，佐助。”鸣人把手探进了佐助的裤子，他摸到了佐助已经翘起的某个地方。“你的身体是这么告诉我的。”

“不是的！”佐助的眼睛变成了血红色，三个勾玉清晰可见。

趁着鸣人愣神的功夫，佐助挣脱了他的控制，他一把抓住鸣人的肩膀，随后一个翻身，把他整个人压在身下，他从被动，变成了主动。

与鸣人温柔的亲吻不同，佐助的吻带着侵略性。

佐助觉得自己是疯了，他跟鸣人是朋友，他却像疯了一样想把这个人揉进自己的身体，他不想鸣人离开自己身边。

鸣人的味道对他还说仿佛是催情药，让他想得到更多，更多。

接吻的声音越发的大了，还有鸣人呻吟的声音。

佐助带着倾略性的吻结束，树林里除了时不时传出的虫鸣声，剩下的便是他们二人的喘息声。

佐助的视线不曾从鸣人的脸上移开过半分，三年过去了，鸣人却没什么变化，他的眼，他的鼻，他脸上的六道胡须胎记，他的一切的一切，还是像从前那样熟悉。

“做吧。”

看着鸣人被吻到发红的双唇，慢慢吐出这两个字眼。

佐助不想再压抑自己内心的渴望，他喜欢鸣人，从第一次见面开始，他所有的视线都被这个人吸引住了。

“好。”

鸣人听到了他最想听到的回答。

一切都像是本能的反应，佐助把鸣人的上衣脱了个干净，他学着鸣人刚才的样子，亲吻着他的全身。

在月光下，佐助能清楚看到鸣人身上留下的吻痕，还有水渍，配上他麦色的肌肤，情色无比。

佐助低下头，舔弄着鸣人的胸前的两点，鸣人挺起身子，配合着佐助，像是要得到更多。

佐助清楚听到鸣人含糊的呻吟声。

随后佐助停下动作，转而看着鸣人，他伸出手，轻轻触碰着鸣人的侧脸，现在已经红到发烫。

突然，鸣人侧过头，舌头舔弄着佐助的手指，随后把佐助的手指含进了嘴里，轻轻吮吸着。

佐助抽出了自己的手指，一把将鸣人的裤子整个拉了下来，连同里面的底裤一起。

鸣人感觉下身一阵清凉，突然轻笑出了声。

佐助不明白他的意思，只是继续自己手上的动作。

鸣人性器已经勃起，佐助将自己的性器掏出，将两个紧贴在一起，轻轻揉搓起来。

鸣人伸出手紧紧抱住佐助的脖子，他没有刻意压抑住自己愉悦的声音，还是凑近佐助的耳边，要把这一切都传达给他。

佐助手上的动作越发的快了，突然间，鸣人低吼出了声，随后将乳白色的精液全部喷射在了自己的小腹上。

佐助见他这副样子，让他加紧双腿，随后他将自己的性器放入鸣人的双腿间，不停的摩擦着，他的速度越发的快了，最后，在快要射精的时候拔了出来，全部交代在了鸣人的身上。

鸣人见状，用手抹了抹身上他们两个的精液，随后擦在自己身下。

“要做就做个彻底。”

佐助明白鸣人的意思，但却不知道该怎么做。

鸣人见佐助停下了手上的动作，也大约猜到了，十六岁的少年，不像他在外头游历，能懂得多少。

“我教你。”鸣人说着把佐助推倒，自己跪坐在草地上，在佐助的面前给自己做着扩张。

手指在后穴进进出出，鸣人借着身上他和佐助的精液做着润滑，他可不想第一次就弄伤自己。

一根手指，加到两根，鸣人的动作缓慢，佐助已经没有了耐心，他把鸣人压在身下，帮他做着扩张。

刚刚他眼睛不眨地看着鸣人的动作，早已学的七七八八。

佐助细长的手指在鸣人的身体里搅动着，随着手指的动作，鸣人突然发出了不一样的呻吟声，佐助听得出，那是愉悦的声音。

“这里，我看出来，你会有不一样的感觉。”说着，又再那处加大了力度。

“进来吧佐助，我想要你。”

其实佐助也忍耐不住了，他的下身早就再一起勃起了。

佐助抽出手指，将自己的性器顶在鸣人的后穴处，只是思考了一番，便将整个性器慢慢推进鸣人的身体里。

被紧紧包裹的感觉，加上鸣人忍耐的声音，差点让佐助直接泄了出来。

佐助完全进入鸣人身体之后，停下了动作，他想鸣人适应他，他不想弄伤鸣人。

谁知道鸣人见他没了动作，自己开始扭动腰身。

佐助见鸣人这样，双手紧紧握住他的腰身，开始用力顶弄着鸣人。

看着自己的性器在鸣人的身体里进进出出，佐助有一种完全占有了鸣人的满足感。

“鸣人，不要离开我，不要再走了。”

鸣人感觉到有什么滴在了他的脸上，他用手摸了一下，是佐助的眼泪。

“为什么要哭呢，佐助？”鸣人伸出手，触碰着佐助的眉头。“你笑起来的样子真的很好看，笑给我看看吧，佐助。”

佐助听到鸣人这么说，低头轻吻了鸣人的眼睛，然后硬扯出了一个很勉强的笑容。

鸣人见他这样，笑了出声。

佐助继续着身下的动作，不停顶弄着鸣人，夜色里，两个人喘息的声音，还有滋滋的水声盖过了其他所有的声响。

鸣人不知道过了多久，只觉得佐助的动作越发快了，而且还不停触碰着他的敏感点。

“佐助，我要…”鸣人的话还没说完就被佐助用吻堵住了，而下身又被佐助紧紧握着，无法释放。

“等我，鸣人。”

随着佐助一声低沉的呻吟，他松开了鸣人的下身，他们一起射了出来。

不同的是，鸣人把精液留在了自己的小腹上，而佐助把精液留在了鸣人的身体里。

“鸣人，鸣人，鸣人…”佐助紧紧拥抱着鸣人，嘴里不停念着他的名字。

鸣人被圈在怀里，他仰着头，眼睛一眨不眨看着佐助。

“你在看什么。”

“我在看，佐助你什么时候会醒…”

突然间，天旋地转。

佐助醒过来的时候，发现自己正睡在蛇窟，一切的一切好似一场梦。

END


End file.
